Visiting Gregorovitch's
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Viktor Krum visits Gregorovitch's wand shop for the first time before he starts Drumstrang. Written for Marauder Map Madness on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for Marauder Map Madness on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My prompts were 154. Ollivanders: (scenario) Getting a wand for the first time, and 156. Quality Quidditch Supplies: (character) Viktor Krum. I hope you all enjoy Visiting Gregorovitch's.**

Viktor Krum had gotten his first wand not from Olivander's like most of young people in Europe had. He'd gotten his wand from a wand maker closer to home. A man by the name of Gregorovitch. Viktor's parents had heard that Gregorovitch was one of the best wand makers around. He'd even made Olivander's wand himself.

"Come Viktor," his father told him as the pair of them neared Gregorovitch's wand shop, "you will get your wand from the best. Like every witch and wizard from our family have."

"Yes, father," young Viktor said looking up at the building with the wand shaped sign outside of it. The building gave Viktor a sense of dread but that could be because it was a very big building and he was such a very short boy. Sucking up his fear so that his father wouldn't see it he took his father's out stretched hand and walked into the building.

"Don't be afraid, Viktor," his father told him. "Gregorovitch is a strange man but he will not hurt you." He smiled down at his son trying to make the boy less frightened. He could tell that Viktor was trying to be brave to impress him and he was impressed. He knew that Viktor was rather shy around new people. "I got my wand here."

"Really?" young Viktor's voice sounded small and more shy than he'd meant it to sound.

"Yes really."

"Welcome to Gregorovitch's Wand Shop," the eccentric looking man behind the counter said. "I'm Gregorovitch." He smiled down at the eleven year old boy who stood near his father. A laugh escaped his mouth as he watched the boy move behind his father's legs. "You aren't going to find a wand hiding behind your father. Come out."

Viktor moved out from behind his father looking up at the scary looking man. He had long hair that was once upon a time a sandy brown but was now grey with a few hints at it's sandy brown glory. It also stood out in certain angles and was kind of fly away. His grey blue eyes shown down with an intelligence that struck young Viktor because this man was very old. At least in Viktor's mind set.

"Well," Gregorovitch began bringing out a box with a wand in it, "let's try this one for starters. It's a Hornbeam wood, 12 and half inches long, with Dragon heartstring core. Give it a wave."

Viktor took the wand out of the box and gave a small wave. Things began to start shooting off the shelves and Viktor quickly placed the wand back into the case it had come from mumbling a "Sorry." hiding behind his father again.

"Come out," Gregorovitch said again putting the first wand back and pulling out another box. "Try this one." He held out the wand this time waiting patiently for the young boy to take the wand. "It's Elder wood, fifteen inches with a Thestral tail core."

Viktor took the wand from the man's hand and gave it a wave hoping he wouldn't destroy the store this time. But the lights began to flicker and mirrors around the store started to break. Viktor handed the wand back again. He was starting to think that he wouldn't find his wand in this store. He began to wonder what would happen if he didn't bring a wand to Drumstrang.

"Don't give up yet, young man," Gregorovitch told him sounding sure that they'd find the right fit with the next two wands. "Let's try this one." He pulled out another wand from behind the shelf. "It's Yew wood, eleven inches, with Veela hair core. Give this one a wave."

Viktor waved the wand and the curtains on the nearby wall caught fire. Viktor jumped back in surprise he'd never seen a wand do something like this before. He watched as father and Mr. Gregorovitch raced and put out the fire before it could spread. "I'm sorry, Mr. Gregorovitch," he told the man looking at his feet in defeat.

"Not worry, young man," the wand shop owner told him. "You aren't the first to do something like that and you won't be the last." He walked towards the shelves in front of the counter and pulled out the first box on the left. "I think this is the one for you." He opened the box to reveal a shiny wand. "It's Hornbeam wood, ten and three quarter inches with a dragon heartstring core." He held the wand out to Viktor. "What do you say, young Viktor? Shall we give it one last try?"

Viktor nodded taking the wand and this time it felt right in his hand. He waved the wand gently and nothing flew across the room. Nothing seemed to have caught fire. The only thing that happened was a soft tingling feeling go up and down his arm. It was like he found a missing piece of himself. "This is the one," he exclaimed happily.

"We'll buy that one," Viktor's father told Gregorovitch and proceeded to pay for the wand.

Viktor couldn't wait to start Drumstrang and see what he could do with his wand. He could tell this wand was meant to do great things and so was he.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Visiting Gregorovitch's.**


End file.
